


【翻译】十六个小时

by liangdeyu



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: “我们得把你隔离起来，Janice，安全期是十六个小时，结束之后我们忘掉这一切，然后继续我们的生活。”





	【翻译】十六个小时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sixteen Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349008) by [InsaneTrollLogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic). 



零个小时  
束缚带下的僵尸猛然开始挣扎，注射器从颤抖的指间脱手飞出。针头在空中翻飞了一瞬，接着一头扎进JD的左腕。  
Elliot看着他，金发刘海下是瞪大的蓝色眼瞳，“JD，”她喃喃道，“JD，噢天呐对不起，真的对不起。”  
“谁去叫一下Cox医生。”  
一个小时  
“情况如何，菜鸟？被僵尸针戳了一下可不代表你能忘记这些年来的医学训练。”  
“该病经由血液或唾液传播，”JD冷漠地背诵道，“潜伏期在活人身上是十到十五个小时，在接触过病毒的死者身上只有几分钟。”  
“我们得把你隔离起来，Janice，安全期是十六个小时，结束之后我们忘掉这一切，然后继续我们的生活。”  
两个小时  
Turk穿着全套防护服走进房间握住了他的手，“JD，我只是想让你知道一切都会没事的。”  
他看起来就像《回到未来》里的Marty McFly。JD摆出自己最大的笑容说：“我知道，别担心我，巧克力熊。这事儿开始以来我终于有机会睡觉啦。”  
三个小时  
JD看着新闻。各大城市都发生了暴乱，医院挤满了为被咬的所爱之人求医问药的人们，造成的结果是急诊室的情况几乎比街上更糟。他上次离开医院是十六天前的事了，现在由一架直升机每天给他们提供补给。  
他突然意识到他也许再也无法离开了。  
四个小时  
“JD，”Elliot说，她的脸上挂满了泪水，眼妆晕染，发型散乱，“我真的很抱歉，JD，我整个星期的状态都糟透了，三个不同的病人在我面前尸变，Doug在停尸房接到的第一道命令就是移除死亡患者的头部。”  
“Elliot，这不是你的错，”JD说，“你是个医生啊。”他听起来就像某些少见时刻的Cox医生，这是他从他那儿听完存起来准备将来面对分给自己的新实习生时用的语调，“回去外面应对现实吧，我们明天再见。”  
五个小时  
Todd跳着华尔兹走进房间，肤色发绿，腹部长而深的伤口正在溢出深红。但是Todd不可能在这儿，因为早在第一天时JD就用输液架打烂了他的脑袋。  
他蹒跚地走向JD然后把一只挂着绑带的手举在半空：“僵尸击掌！”  
六个小时  
他慌张了一个小时因为某人不见了，某个本该早就来看他的人。直到听见电视上有一个西班牙女人呜咽道de repente algo había cambiado en sus ojos y me atacó*，他才记起Carla已经死了。  
他想了起来，然后希望自己能够忘记。  
*西班牙语：他的眼神突然变了还攻击我。  
七个小时  
JD瞪着文件夹。  
文件夹瞪回来。  
“五十三岁的老年男性，身体状况良好，今天上班的路上突然倒下，没有酗酒和吸毒史——”  
“Cox医生？”JD说。  
“我听见你对芭比说的话了。你还在值班，做你的工作。”  
八个小时  
“在忙什么？”Turk又穿起了那套防护服，戴着黄色手套的手指敲了敲他面前的书本。  
“Cox医生有个病人要我帮忙。”  
Turk拿起文件仔细看了看，“JD，这个人去年就死在我的手术台上了。”  
九个小时  
“你觉得我被传染了，是不是？”  
“要是你再用这种煽情语气跟我说话，Fanny，你要担心的就不是有没有被传染了。”  
“Cox医生！”  
“我怎么想不重要！他们把血从一个完全体僵尸身上抽出来然后针戳进了你的手腕，哪怕只有分子级的数量进入了你的体循环，那你也完蛋了。”  
“整个国家都在研制解药。”  
“这种病毒极易变异，传播速度比我见过的任何疾病都快，六个小时之内他们不可能研制出解药。”  
十个小时  
训练有素的马戏小丑僵尸JD用右手握着自己腐烂开裂的左臂在桌子上跳踢踏舞，Cox医生吹着口哨以示鼓励。  
清洁工步履蹒跚地走向他们，举着一枚硬币呻吟道：“Scooter！”  
Cox医生飞身踢中了他的脸，一脚有效地摧毁了僵尸大脑。  
 “帅呆！”JD低声自语道。  
十一个小时  
Cox医生把听诊器按在他胸前，还往他嘴里插了根温度计。他戴着标配乳胶手套，但除此以外没有采取任何安全措施。  
“你发烧了，Yolanda。”  
“你应该采取些安全措施，”JD说，“比如说Turk穿的那种防护服。”  
“我不会恐吓我的病人，不像某些注定是无名之辈的手术技工。”他甩掉他的手套，“你劳累过度筋疲力尽了，睡一觉吧，几个小时之内就没事了。”  
十二个小时  
他撞向锁着的房门，“我的病历！”他尖叫道，声音干涩喑哑，“给我看我见鬼的病历！”  
十三个小时  
一个传信人从门缝里塞了张纸条进来，他看完第一行就把它撕成了碎片。他汗流浃背，手中的纸碎已经沾湿的令人厌恶。  
香草熊，纸条上写道，如果没有你我撑不了这么久。  
他不想看Turk那些关于上帝和拉拉天堂和去见Carla的陈词滥调，因为那听起来太像告别，而他还没准备好要说再见。  
门外，僵尸低吟。  
十四个小时  
“你应该给我做个血检。”他的身体在剧烈发烧，冷热两极的体感交替出现，他不知道自己还能熬多久。  
“要么传染了要么没传染，”Cox医生说，“验血改变不了什么。再说，检验科的惨状已经超乎想象了。”  
JD被传染了，他们两人都明知如此，确凿无疑。  
“如果病理实验室有了一份转化进程中的血液样本，那么他们也许能合成什么物质来抑制转化然后——”  
“该死的，Darcy，别说得好像你是个天杀的实验品，你他妈不是。”  
十五个小时  
“你知道我爱你，对吧？”JD说，“还请不要取笑我也不要做取笑我之外的任何事，要不是唾液传染啥的我现在就扑过来和你舌吻了。”  
Cox医生上前一步把他紧紧地搂在怀中，于是JD知道他现在是真的快死了，只有死路一条。不过在当下这一秒，他完全不在乎了。  
肩膀上有什么东西湿湿的，JD甚至不愿去想是为什么，他并不想看见Cox医生哭。“天杀的，孩子，”Cox医生对他的实习生低声道，“天杀的，JD。”  
这个长达三秒的拥抱约等于一句我也爱你，和JD一直以来需要的东西一样。  
十六个小时  
Cox医生没有离开。他的白大褂下有一把绑在腿上的手枪，他把枪解下来放在膝头，双眼紧盯着JD，默然等待。


End file.
